Never Look Back
by Darkcat13
Summary: A note that leads you to an old mansion starts the unthinkable chain of events that change your life. Many questions that had filled your mind are suddenly being answered, yet more appear as you find out what happened to your in your past. Can you figure it all out before you die once again?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Test of courage

As you walk down the stairs, you get the feeling someone is watching you. A cold breeze goes through the small window you see in the corner of the basement.  
Even though you didn't want to go there, you continue walking. Suddenly a cold breeze passes your neck and you quickly turn around to see what it was. Nothing to be seen. 'never look back huh..': you say, 'Well I sure did look just now. You can all come out now, stop hiding'. It almost sounded like you didn't want to yell. 'You can't scare me with this silly trick'  
A few minutes of silence pass and it only seems to get colder by the minute in the basement. You sigh, as your walking back upstairs…without knowing...anything

'You…can't.. run….. away' Again you look around you, nothing to be seen, your sure that someone is playing tricks and trying to get you scared. 'If you don't want me to leave, why wouldn't you come out and show me who you are' You say, There's a slight hesitation in the sound of you voice as you speak.  
'You…won't..run….a..away' The voice you becomes louder.  
'you can't scare me' You say, as you take another step on the stairs.  
'I…won't…l…et yoU GET AWAY' As you hear the scream, the door slams right in front of you nose. Quickly you try to open it,but somehow the door is locked. *That's impossible* you think *I have the key right here* and looking at you hand.  
'You…think…that…w..ill…help…..you….'  
Your whole body freezes and you couldn't move…desperately you look around.. hoping to see who's behind this idea.  
'You..never find out.. who does this to you…'  
These words shock you, like if it could read your mind  
'You..don't…rememb..er me…at….all…?' the voice said  
You grab the door handle and with all force you try to open the door. You feel the tears in your eyes, trembling of fear…. fearing whatever is there…  
'That…won't…work…you..kn…..ow…tha..t….'  
Those word struck..deep inside you…you know it…carefully you gaze into the darkness. You see two tiny little lights, or at least that what you think it is, three small windows and some shelves with some pots on them. Every breath gets harder as time goes by…  
'What do you want from me..?!', you shout, as your still trying to open the door  
'Look..ing…for…this..?' Every word you here make you shiver  
'I'm not looking for anything!, I have the key right h…'  
Everything froze at the moment…you feel a strange presense besides you and whispering in your ear  
'y..ou don't have …it…..or..do…you…?'  
Suddenly you noticed that you didn't had the key anymore, though you where sure to still have it. The only thing you want to do right now is run away from this place, far away…  
'Okay, now it's over, you got me. I'm scared, stop this joke at once' Your shout  
'You…still..don't…understand…do…you….' The voice whispers…'You…..can't….get…away..from here….didn't… ...you that…be..fore…'

All was silent…..not one sound…..the only thing you hear….. is your own heartbeat….  
Still…you could here the wind blowing outside… to your own surprise…..you hear something else aswell… only you can't tell what it is…..you have heard it before…somewhere….  
Every heartbeat seems to get louder… more painfull….by every beat you feel the pain go right through you  
*w..hat is this…* you question yourself…  
You feel a soft, yet ice cold touch on your neck….  
'now….YOU'RE...MINE..…. !'

….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Memories of death

*w..hat is this…* you question yourself…  
You feel a soft, yet ice cold touch on your neck….  
'now….YOU.'RE….MIN..E… !'

'Hehehe…. That's what...you get for…betraying me…..': the voice says, 'oh dear…, look at you…couldn't even manage to stay with me…seems to be you have fainted…'  
Slowly something appears from the shadows and walks towards to stairs.  
'Let's make it a little lighter in here shall we' As the light were turned on, you slowly awake from you daze. Directly you hold on to your head. You don't even want to know what happened, the headache you have is more than enough for you.  
Even though that, you try to remember what happened.  
'Wasn't my warning more than enough for you…?'  
Shivers run down your spine as you here those words…, somehow they sounds familiar to you.  
'Don't act so surprised to see me': the voice says, 'you know you can't run away from me forever…'  
You are trying to get up, but that wasn't easy. The whole world is spinning.  
'Then again, what do you want from me?': You ask  
'You still don't remember it', the voice says. You can hear that it's walking towards you. The voice gets louder.  
'You even wouldn't remember me if I would stand right in front of you?'  
'I don't know': You reply, 'Since I haven't got the slightest clue about who you are, I can't make anything from it'  
Again… it was silent, it made you feel awkward. 'If you just could explain who you are and why you do this to m..'  
'Silence!': The voice screamed, 'Why would I need to explain this again, you know what happened 2 years ago!'  
For the first time since you got here, you could see what actually was here all the time. A young girl, around the age of 17 was standing right in front of you. You look at her face for a moment. 'I still don't know what your talking about, but please… calm down'  
'How can I calm down right now!' The girl screamed, glaring at you, 'After what you have done to me William!'  
It all happened for just a second, All the memories that go through your head at that moment.  
'Will..iam..', You say, shocked, 'What do you know about him'  
The girl looked at you with a confused look on her face.  
'The one you just mentioned…isn't me': you say. Your voice trembled. 'William… was my twin brother…'  
You could see that the girl was shocked, but you are not able to concentrate on that right now. By only saying his name…. a lot of memories return. Those you wanted to forget about. About him…that specific day…and the accident…  
…


	3. Chapter 3

Never look back

Chapter 3: The accident

'The one you just mentioned…isn't me': you say. Your voice trembled. 'William… was my twin brother…'  
You could see that the girl was shocked, but you are not able to concentrate on that right now. By only saying his name…. a lot of memories return. Those you wanted to forget about. About him…that specific day…and the accident…

'who… who are you' The girl asks. You don't react. All the memories that go through your mind is just to much to handle at once.

The girl looks at you and tilts her head slightly 'who…'

More she couldn't say, even though she keeps staring at you.

'who…who are you' She asks

This you actually heard, after a while. You look up. 'i'm _' you say, 'for the record, i'm not William '

'i see' The girl says, 'sorry for this big mistake'

*sorry…? she scared the crap out of me* you think. 'that reminds me, i still don't know who you are' You say.

'Well then i shall introduce myself' The girl says, 'I am Elaine La Blanc, its's nice to meet you _'

'Nice to meet you to' You say. *am i really talking to a ghost right now…*, 'so you know William…'

'Thats right': Elaine says, 'we where very close friends back then, maybe even more than only friends, untill he betrayed me'

'He betrayed you?' You ask, 'thats not something William would do. The strangest thing is that i don't know you'

'Why would that be strange _' Elaine asks you. 'Well you said you and William where close friends and i never heard from you before. I know he doesn't talk about such things so often, but i could know it if he had a girlfriend ': you say, 'besides that, you said he betrayed you, could you tell me more about that?'

Elaine looked away. 'Though i want, my memory isn't so good. I haven't been able to remember much from the accident at all' Elaine says.

'Then just only the parts you remember plaese?' You ask

'I'll try' Elaine says. It stayed silent for a few minutes, you could see that Elaine was thinking. 'William asked me to get to the park around 2 pm, since i was curious,i asked why. He said it was important. I never knew what it was for, so i went there. I arrived there aroun 1.45 pm and looked around. Suddenly i heard a loud noise behind me and looked. The next thing i knew, everything around got black and i fell on the ground. The last words i heard where That why it was important for you to come here, you know to much' Elaine says, 'Thats all what i remember'

'Have you seen the face of whoever was with you back then?' You ask.

'Sadly enough no, i went alone, that was what William asked me' Elaine says, 'But those words… the sound of that voice… i'm sure that was William'

'How can it be you where so sure': You ask

'I know William' Elaine shouts, 'I reconize his voice out of thousend'

This all made you feel a littlesad. You could never imagine that William could ever hurt someone.

'I can't say that i believe you, neither that i'm not believing you' You say, 'Only i still can't believe that William ever could hurt anyone. He isn't the kind of person to hurt those he cares about'

'Neither can i believe it _' Elaine says, 'This just crossed my mind, why are you actualy here _?'

'Me?' You ask, 'I got a note that i should be here around… 4 pm i think'

You saw that Elaine looked at you, shocked.

'Please say that this isn't true'

A quick flashback went through your mind.

'Yes this is true… Elaine' A voice says…

….

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Reunion

'This just crossed my mind, why are you actually here _?'  
'Me?' You ask, 'I got a note that i should be here around… 4 pm i think'  
You saw that Elaine looked at you, shocked.  
'Please say that this isn't true' A quick flashback went through your mind.  
'Yes this is true… Elaine' A voice says…  
Both you and Elaine look behind you to see where the voice was coming from. You are still to dizzy to see clear, but you could see the shock on Elaine face. This worried you. Though you recognised the voice. 'You seem shocked to see me again Elaine': The voice says, 'After all this time'. The lights where turned off again. Quickly you look around, trying to see whoever was standing there. Slowly he walked down the stairs. 'I didn't really expect to see you here _', the voice says, 'Knowing you, I though you weren't going to take that note seriously'.  
'Well I was curious', You say. 'Then I guess you don't even know why you are here, am I right _', the voice says. *well that true* you think. First of you thought this all was a joke. Now you are not sure of this anymore. You noticed that Elaine hasn't said a word since this person came in. *Guess she knows this one* you think.  
'Then why are you here', Elaine says. 'To finish of what I had started dear' The voice says. This shocked you a little. So Elaine really knows him…Then it struck you. There is only one person you could ever think of right now.  
'Well I suppose you couldn't be here to kill again', Elaine says, 'Like you did to me…. William' She glared at William as you try to recover from the shock. This wasn't the person you where thinking of. 'Well aren't you a smart one', William says, smiling 'But this isn't about _ you know, If I stayed away a little longer you could have killed _. I'm here for you Elaine'  
You stayed silent , just listening to the conversation.  
'For me?', Elaine asks, 'And why would that be so?'.  
'I already told you that 2 years ago', William says, 'You know to much'.  
'Than what am I supposed to know what is so important to you', Elaine says.  
'Well then think back', William says, a little irritated, 'Think back to that certain day, the 18th of April 2008'. Even you are thinking of that certain day, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary, at least of what you can remember of course.  
'What could have been wrong with that day', You ask.  
'What could have been wrong!' William shouts, 'If you want to know it that badly, I will have to kill you for that information'  
*This gives me quite the reason to shut my mouth* you think. Even though that you ask for more information.  
'How can you say that William', You shout, 'I know you way to well. You are not the person to hurt any…'. 'Don't ever say that again.' William shouts, 'You don't know me at all _. The only reason I'm here is to finish of what I started 2 years ago. To kill those who stand in my way and to start with you Elaine'. 'Haven't you noticed this William', Elaine says, 'I'm already dead remember'.  
'That what you think, you naïve little girl', William says, 'That you don't remember what you did back than' 'Did what?' Elaine asks.  
'The reason why your soul is still here, is because of the spell you used', William says, 'You kept your soul alive and fled to this place. It took me 2 freakin years to find you again!. Now you own body is destroyed your soul has nowhere to go to and…'.  
'But why did you kill me!' Elaine shouts, 'Don't you remember how close we where!'. 'And what makes you think that ment anything to me naïve little girl', William says, 'I needed you to get close to someone, I simply used you, don't you get it!'.  
This you never expected to hear, never from William at least. How could he have been so different than you could remember he was. Why would he even kill you at all. Now you know one thing for sure. You have to know what happened on the 18th of April… 2 years ago. 'Why did she had to die then… brother' You say. Your voice trembled a little. 'Scared aren't we', William says, 'She saw something she shouldn't have seen. She saw how I killed Daniel'. 'You….you killed him…', You ask. The only thing you noticed as your own fear, your voice trembled and you where shivering a little.  
'He deserved to die', William says. 'Noone deserves that!' Elaine shouts. 'This is what you get Elaine', William says, 'Luckely I was there before you could say anything about that.'. 'Do you think I would do that?', Elaine says, 'I could never betray you like that and what do I get, you killed me in cold blood.'  
You knew who William was talking about. Daniel was a friend of you, but you though he moved away. Never knew he was actually dead. William walks towards you and takes out an knife. You couldn't move out of fear. He holds the knife against your neck. 'And know I'm back to finish this for good'


	5. Chapter 5

Never look back

Chapter 5: The shadows

You knew who William was talking about. Daniel was a friend of you, but you though he moved away. Never knew he was actually dead. William walks towards you and takes out an knife. You couldn't move out of fear. He holds the knife against your neck. 'And know I'm back to finish this for good'  
…

You couldn't make a sound, nor a move. The only thing you hear is your own heartbeat. 'For now _ will be my hostage, untill you accept your fate Elaine', William says, 'Your choice' William puts the knife closer to your neck. 'Don't you try to hurt _', Elaine says., 'i will accept the fate i had been givin'

'Good', William says, as he trows you towards the wall, 'This won't take long'

The little knife William was holding turned into a big sword. 'This certainly won't take long', William says, grinning. Elaine sighed, she knew this had to happen somehow. You don't understand any of it. Why Elaine died in the first place and how your brother could be so different that you expected.

'Why…', You ask, 'Why does she have to dissapear'. William sighed

'Do i have to explain this again?!', He shouted.

'I don't understand it', you say, 'She isn't able to tell this to anyone'

'And you believe that?', William says, 'look at yourself, you where talking to her'

'So?' You ask. William closed his eyes for a few seconds. 'You have become a nuisance to me…, Now i will have to eliminate you aswell', He says, mumbling something else, but you couldn't hear what he said. Time around starts to go slower. Every movement takes longer than normal.

'Now then…', William says, 'YOU DIE!' He runs towards you, not seeming to be affected by the spell that has been casted in the basement. William stands right infront of your nose, glaring at you. Out of fear you don't know what to do and your trying to defend yourself. Without even knowing what would be giong on, you cast a spell against William, only for your own defence.

'You….you…'You try to say, 'You stay away from me!'. Your trembling as your own magic spell defended you from Williams attack against you.

'What?! how', William shouts, suprised. 'How are you able to use any magic'.

You didn't listen to what william says, your only staring at your hands out of disbelieve of what just happend. Elaine looked a little suprised aswell, well not like anyone could have seen this coming.

Suddenly Elaine smiled 'This isn't something you could have expected, right William?' She says

'Like you know more about this Elaine', William replied, 'Or do you?'

'I knew something was wrong with you when i met you', Elaine says, 'But i never expected it to be this bad'

For the First time William was silent, and your just listening like usual.

'I already knew _ had magic abilities, but i thought you already knew' Elaine says, 'After i saw that you killed Daniel i noticed something you didn't. '

'What?' William asked. You felt kinda relieved that Elaine was talking this time. For some reason you felt save with her.

'You didn't notice that _ was watching it aswell', Elaine says, 'The reason why you don't know it anymore William is your own fault'

William stared at Elaine and says nothing.

'Or don't you remember that you could erase memories?' Elaine says, 'You erased _ memory together with your own. Though this was an accident, you forgot all about it.'

William still didn't say anything. You could see the look on his face was confused.

'No….This can't be…' William whispered.

'The reason you killed me is only because you saw me running away from the crime scene. You didn't notice _ at all', Elaine says.

'No….This isn't true!' William shouts, 'You both will die…right now!'

William used a couple of spells, quickly taking it's sword while casting them. Two hands of shadow roam through the basement.

'You will pay for this!' William shouts. You try to evade all the shadows, though it's really hard to, since there's almost no light. Without looking around you, you didn't notice the box standing behind you. This made you fall down and one of the hands grabs you. You could see that Elaine was caught aswell. Elaine screamed of the pain that she was in.

'Why!' She sreamed. More she couldn't say. Before you knew her soul disappeared into the dark shadows.

'no….', you whispered, 'Elaine!'

''Worried about you little naive friend?', William says, 'You will join her soon enough!'

You felt the grasp got tighter and you couldn't breath. *nooo* you think. This isn't the way to end life….

…..

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

Never look back

Chapter 6:End of the road

'Why!' She sreamed. More she couldn't say. Before you knew her soul disappeared into the dark shadows.  
'no….', you whispered, 'Elaine!'  
''Worried about your little naive friend?', William says, 'You will join her soon enough!'  
You felt the grasp got tighter and you couldn't breath. *nooo* you think. This isn't the way to end life….

To try to fight against it as hard as you can. Every second the pain gets worse. You feel that you loose your consciousness. The world around you fades away slowly. Your own heartbeat is the only thing you here and it gets slower. Even though you feel so weak, you still have some strenght left to stand up. This pain… is not like you ever felt before.

'How…how have you been able to still be alive!', William shouts, 'You should have been dead by now.' You breath heavily. Your mind goed blanc as you stare at William. Everything fades away.

'I'm not going to die this soon', You say, 'But this is the last time you ever will walk around here' Some kind of aura appears around you. You get the feeling you know this, like you have done this before but you can't remember.

'No… this can't be happening', William shouts. Thats the last thing you hear, after that… you faint, or thats what you think that happend. Time passes….

'Are you sure _ was here?'

'Yeah, i'm sure. I have seen the note yesterday. I wonder if _ still think this is all a litte courage test'

'Well was it?'

'How should i know, i didn't write that note'

'Then how you know i's a test?'

'i looked at the note, as i said before, and it looked quite like one we make'

You hear the voices, but you can't make much of it.

'Whoa! What the hell happend here!' the voice shouts, 'This isn't what it would be like or would it'

'um…. No…, not really' The other one say, 'this isn't what i expected to see either'

'Wait here, i get some help' one says

'Okay' The other says. You can hear that one of the two leaves. Slowly you get up from your daze and your vision is still unclear. You look up and try to see whoever just came in to the basement. You could see that this person was looking around in

the basement. 'Who….who are you', You ask.

'_?' The voice asks, 'Are you okay!?'

You look and see a familiar face. 'Ian….', You ask

'Yeah, it's me', Ian says, 'What the hell happend in here?!'

You look around and you see that it's a mess around you. Not from what you could remember the last time you saw this basement.

'He?, isn't that William?', Ian asks. You look up and see that William was knock-out. You couldn't remember what happend. The last thing you know was that you almost died from some shadow William used.

'And i don't really know what happend', You say, 'The last thing i can remember is that i almost got killed by William'

'By William?!', Ian shouts, 'How…. Who…what, William isn't the kind of person to do such things'

'I know', you say, 'I couldn't believe it myself first'. You look at your hands *how could i have survived that* you think.

'Well at least everything is alright now', Ian says, smiling, 'Come on, let's go'

You get up and try to walk towards the stairs. Ian helps you to get out. When your both outside you see someone running towards you.

'Are you okay _?' she asks

'_ is okay Allyson', Ian says, 'You don't have to worry'

Allyson sighed. 'Well thats some good news to hear'.

You look behind you as you hear people running towards you.

'What is the problem here', someone asks.

'I don't really know', Ian says, 'I think _knows more about this'

As you explain what happend in the basement your wounds get treated. You keep looking at the house where you was earlier.

You get a strange feeling from the place…..

Something is wrong there…. You couldn't remember seeing William being there when Ian and you left the place.

…..

To be continued…


End file.
